This invention relates to an apparatus for winding a ply of an insulating material on to a core to form a chute, comprising a movable, endless belt arranged to be bent around the core for the time of the winding so that the insulating material ply can be wound on to the core between it and the belt.
The winding of insulating material plies often forms part of a process for the manufacture of insulating chutes, wherein cores with insulation material wound thereon are cured; the cured insulation, is possibly coated with an aluminium foil, for instance; the insulation is sawed open into a chute; and the chutes are removed from the cores, whereafter the empty cores are recycled to the winding step. In general, the cores are transported by an endless conveyor.
In prior art apparatuses, the winding is carried out while the core is positioned on the conveyor. Previously, the lever movements required for bending the belt of the winding means around the core have been long and have required plenty of space. Variation in the chute diameter has been possible within very narrow limits only.